Quand Tout Fout Le Camp
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Crack-fic. Petit drabble sans prétention autre que de prouver à tous mes lecteurs que je peux écrire une vraie crack-fic. Le trio Harry Ron Hermione dans quelques situations... cocasses.


**Auteur:** **Litany Riddle**

**Titre****:**Quand Tout Fout le Camp

**Catégorie:**OS, crack-fic

**Disclaimers:**Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages sont à JKR.

**Bêtalectrice: Ishtar205**

* * *

><p><strong>Quand Tout Fout Le Camp<strong>

-VOLDEMORT NOUS A ENVOYÉ SA TERRIBLE ARME SECRÈTE : DES CAROTTES GÉANTES CARNIVORES GAYS!

-Il faut trouver un moyen de les arrêter!

-Le remède contre la bombe gay de l'armée US !

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un truc moldu tu peux pas comprendre.

-Ouais mais en quoi rendre des carottes géantes carnivores ET gays en carottes géantes carnivores ET hétéros va nous aider ?

-...

-Les mecs... Poudlard est fichu, fichons le camp par les souterrains pendant que tout le monde panique et fait pas attention à nous.

-Et si on balançait de l'huile bouillante du haut des tours en plein dans leur tronche, et qu'on les enflammait à coup de sortilèges ? nan ? ça ferait des carottes Vichy et on pourrait les manger demain au petit déj' ou directement encore chaudes...

-Ron, tu pense vraiment qu''à la bouffe... Le plan c'est... ON SE CASSE !

-Bah quoi il était bien mon plan pour une fois !

* * *

><p><em><span>Plus tard<span>_:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-J'ai bricolé un portoloin comme j'ai pu, c'est pas ma faute si on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard !

-Non mais c'est très bien Hermione, et puis de toute façon moi j'ai jamais aimé les carottes, surtout Vichy et surtout carnivores.

-L'important ce serait de savoir dans quel pays on est...

-Tu crois que c'est mangeable sans danger ça ? ça a l'air bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-ça ressemble à du serpent grillé, et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de manger quoique ce soit qu'on te proposerait dans ce pays.

-Beeehhh... de toute façon j'ai pas de monnaie locale et vu que je sais pas où on est je risque pas d'en avoir avant longtemps...

-Ils mangent les serpents ici ? Quels sauvages !

-Heu Harry ? On a d'autres priorité que de... non mais je rêve, tu as utilisé ta baguette magique pour leur ouvrir la cage ! Stop ! Arrête de leur parler, arrête de... Bon, on s'en va !

-Hey ! lachez-moi enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Moi il me prend que maintenant, on risque d'avoir les gens du ministère de ce pays sur le dos !

-Oups... j'y avais pas pensé...

-Moi il me prend que j'ai juste la trouille des serpents en liberté, c'est tout lisse et tout visqueux et...

-Ron, ferme-là ! Les gars, on transplane, visualisez un port, je pense qu'on est dans une métropole quelque part en Asie du sud, en Indonésie probablement.

-Putain mais comment tu peux savoir ça Hermione...

-Les mouettes, la mer n'est pas loin, le type des habitants, les sonorités de la langue...

Plus tard:

-Y A UNE MOUETTE QUI VIENT DE ME CHIER DESSUS !

-C'est normal tu t'es assis sous leur perchoir...

-Hermione, je peux savoir pourquoi on se cache dans ce port depuis une demi-journée ?

-On ne se cache pas, on est en plein jour, avec des gens.

-Alors pourquoi on bouge pas ?

-J'attends la tombée de la nuit : je ne peux plus créer de portoloin, au moment propice, on s'embarquera dans un conteneur en partance pour le Japon: c'est plus civilisé, on pourra avoir des nouvelles de l'Angleterre et on pourra peut-être obtenir de l'aide. Au moins ils nous aideront à y retourner.

-Avec les carottes géantes qui assiègent Poudlard? Dans une grosse boite en fer, sur un bateau moldu tout rouillé qui va traverser des milliers de kilomètres alors que j'ai le mal de mer ? Franchement je préfère rester heu... c'est où ici déjà ?

-On est à Jakarta, lis les panneau un peu !

-Mais c'est écrit avec des signes tout bizarres !

-Et dessous en tout petit, c'est écrit en Anglais...

-...

* * *

><p><em><span>Plus tard<span>_:

-Moi je voudrais te poser une autre question : pourquoi toi tu es en mini-short, que tu portes une brassière et des lunettes de soleil alors que nous on transpire dans nos chemises à manches longues, nos jeans et que le soleil nous pète les yeux ? Tu nous avais dit de pas faire de magie pourtant !

-J'ai troqué tout ça contre ma montre. Et d'autres trucs aussi, vous n'aviez qu'à faire pareil.

* * *

><p><em><span>Plus tard<span>_:

-Ron, arrête de bouder et mange plutôt une banane.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix : NOUS SOMMES ENFERMES DANS UN CONTENEUR REMPLI DE MILLIONS DE BANANES ! Je n'en peux plus des bananes, je ne veux plus voir une seule banane de ma vie !

-Au moins on a à manger pour la traversée entière.

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'eau : il ne nous en reste presque plus, ce serait idéal qu'on arrive bientôt...

-Ron... Arrête de me jeter des peaux de banane dessus...

-Pourquoi tu penses que c'est moi ? On est dans le noir complet !

-Parce que je pense pas qu'Hermione s'amuserait à...

-_Lumos_!

-Hermione !

-Si on peut même plus s'amuser...

**_Fin._**


End file.
